


The Store Story

by The Red Room (TheRedRoom)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Politically incorect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRoom/pseuds/The%20Red%20Room
Summary: A runs a grocery store.





	

A ran the only grocery store in the neighbourhood. It was the only place where the residence went to get their food, because the nearest supermarket was at least three miles away and it was way too expensive for them, anyway. So A sat on top of a pile of poor people's cash, while his brother, "Killer B," spun tons of $$ being a world-renowned rap artist.

A impatiently watched the clock, expecting B to come at any moment. The brothers were going to hit some bars that night to celebrate A's birthday.

'He's six minutes late,' thought A, just as the grocery store door opened. "Finally you're here! Yo nigga, wassup?"

"Who are you calling 'nigga?'" asked a voice that clearly wasn't B's.

"Oh, whoops," said A sheepishly, glancing up to see a man with black hair that resembled a duck's butt. His jeans were dirty and torn, and he wore a shirt that read, "Uchiha Power." Just above the words, printed into the shirt was photograph of another man that looked suspiciously like the man himself, except with long hair and deep tear troughs. Probably his brother or something.

"Thought you were my brothah. Sorry 'bout that."

"Nobody gets away with calling me 'nigga,' fuckface," said the man.

"Oooh, you wanna have a go, boy?" Ayy stuck up his middle finger.

The man laughed, holding up a gun.

"Oh shi—"

Continuing to laugh like a clown on cocaine, he shot A four times in the chest.

Later that night, the local news headlines read "Sasuke Uchiha, Sharingan Supremacist Racist KKK Shoots an Innocent Black Man."


End file.
